The present disclosure relates to an authentication apparatus, an authentication method, an authentication system, and a container system that, for example, perform an authentication according to power generation information from a power generation unit.
When a user takes medicine, it is necessary to correctly identify a medicine and take an appropriate dose of medicine at appropriate timing. In addition, it is desirable to store the fact that the user has taken medicine and not to forget to take medicine. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-112324 describes a medication apparatus that records information on a medicine. In general, medicines are in a powder or capsule form, and hence there is a fear that accidental ingestion particularly by a child may occur. In order to prevent the accidental ingestion, as schematically shown in FIG. 1, there has been proposed, for example, a container bottle 1 for medicines with a cap portion 2. The container bottle 1 can be opened only by holding and rotating the cap portion 2. The function of the container bottle shown in FIG. 1 is called a childproof function or the like.